A Lost Grey Letter
by Jasmin12416
Summary: Stella Grey struggles to cope as her best friend, Matt, is missing. She ends up alone and has no idea what to do. But luckily encounters with Melanie, where she takes her back to the cave. But what happens when they've captured a soul and it's Matt?
1. Prologue :: Brain Freeze

**Welcome to my first official story on Fanfiction. Hope you like it.**

**I do not own The Host (Stephenie Meyer does) or had any involvement in making it, nor do I own some of the characters. **

**[Note: I do not do other POVs (Point Of Views). Sorry, I only stick to one character - my main] **

**Prologue :: Brain Freeze**

Mouth open wide, spoon in hand and a tub of vanilla ice-cream right in front of her. 'This is the life, right?" Matthew smiled his usual wide teeth grin at Stella as she stuck the ice-cream in her mouth. Stella Gray could only react with rolling her eyes at his stupid joke – since her mouth was full of creamy vanilla ice-cream. _How was this the life?_ Stella thought, thinking that 'endless hell' was more suitable.

She swallowed hard after getting a horrid brain freeze, "ah, brain freeze," she cringed, pressing her fingers hard against her temples before the icy stabbing pain disappeared from her head. She picked up the spoon from beside her and began to brush the dirt of it. '_Argh, shouldn't have placed it on the ground,_' she frowned, giving it a few blows and wipes until it radiated the moon's shine.

Without a word, Matthew stood up and stretched, staring down at Phoenix. He walked away from the small clearing they sat on - on top of the mountain, approaching the edge of the mountain, hands on hips as though he was pretending to be a superhero or something, he watched Phoenix, Arizona. '_What a loser_,' Stella smiled, rolling her eyes at him again.

"Hey, Stell," He called out to Stella, turning around to face her, "you think there's any humans' down there?" He asked, pointing his thumb at Phoenix. Stella blinked at his question and turned to glance at Phoenix, then shook her head with no thought of it.

"I doubt it Matt," she called back to him, "so, please don't get curious," she warned him. _'Because that's how you almost got caught last time,' _she thought to herself, warning herself in a way to keep an eye on him. "Anyway, we should go to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow to move destinations," she called out, pulling the blanket she wore tighter around herself.

Matt paused, glanced at Phoenix once more before returning back to the clearing where their tent stood.

**End of Prologue. Review please as it gives me inspiration.**

**Chapter ONE next page.**


	2. Chapter ONE :: Valley of the Sun

**The first chapter. Very exciting, very exciting.**

**Anyway, Enjoy 3**

**Chapter ONE :: Valley of the Sun**

Stella's legs paced in long strides as she searched desperately for Matt around Phoenix. She impatiently thought, '_Unimaginable. Unforgivable! __How could he leave me? How! Why? Why did he leave me?'_ Stell searched for a reason. She just didn't understand why Matt left her alone, by herself, where anyone could snatch her. Turn her into one of those alien parasite things. Her frown deepened as she thought about it. She wasn't only worried about herself, she was afraid that Matt was taken without her knowing. _'But where did he go?' _She thought, only she couldn't think about the question much.

Unluckily, a parasite woman caught attention of the young lost human girl. Stella stared back at the woman, almost completely motionless, waiting and waiting for the right time to run for it. The right time wasn't that far off. The parasite woman pointed directly at her, speaking with 2 men with outfits just like a seekers. '_Oh no_,' she thought, cringing back when the seekers locked eyes with her. Stella turned and sprinted the opposite direction of the seekers.

However, it was difficult and she was blocked by many things, such as skyscrapers from ahead and seekers from the behind. Stella Gray heaved her body through the crowd, whimpers and groans escaping from her dehydrated lips as she attempted to find some type of unnoticeable exit. The seekers searched over heads, in search for the young 18 year old girl with long, wavy, light brown hair and tanned skin. It was a dead give away with the clothes she was wearing; a floral ditsy print top stolen from someone's air-dried laundry hanging in their garden, a belted speckled cardigan stained with the irremovable filth from over the years, blue/black skinny jeans with rips at the knees and thighs - baring her skin, unrecognizable dirt splattered mainly around her kneecaps and bottom and shamefully she ran barefoot. Being surrounding by women and men in business suits didn't help her current situation either.

Impatiently, she couldn't get pass a tall, over-weight man as he chattered into his mobile with no intension to move aside when she calmly asked him to move. "Excuse me, excuse me," A sigh of frustration escaped her mouth as she desperately searched for a way pass him. Gasping at the nearing Seekers from behind, she began to push. "Hey Mister! Move it!" Stella shouted over the growling cars on the street and the chattering business crowd walking calmly on the sidewalk. She elbowed the over-weight man, pushed him with all her weight and squeezed through a tight gap. The man, startled by her touch seemed to retaliate against the sudden elbow pushed against his side.

"Do not touch me," his strong, deep Russian accent stunned her. A frown deepened on her face, _"_whatever you damn parasite_", _she glared at the man, immediately twisting away from him and sprinting towards a nearby taxi, pulling the back seat door open and hopping inside without a glance back. She quickly told the American Indian taxi driver to take her somewhere, anywhere.

"Just away from here!" She shouted, the American Indian man bobbed his head once and stepped on the accelerator, blowing her back against the back seat. She watched wide-eyed skyscrapers zooming past like the time she had stolen a BMW and had gone on a joy ride. But this was different. The man was insane, especially as he waved through traffic although it was midday in Phoenix. As fast as she could, she snapped her seatbelt on, which turned out to be a wise decision as they stopped at a sudden stoplight. Stella's whole body jerked forward, the seatbelt gripping into her chest firmly before being jerked back with a hard thump against the seat. They sat silently, staring at the red stoplight and before Stella could get her mind wrapped around _what the heck was going on! _She was jerked back once again. "C-could you just take me to," she paused to think, "Valley Metro," she finished, shouting over the loud taxi engine and reacting to the sudden energy she had. She just wanted to leave the infected Phoenix, before she'd probably be captured and turned into a possessed mummy.

Once again the man bobbed his head. Turning into a street that headed for Valley Metro, Stella began to organize the only things she owned. In her cardigan pocket was hard on cash around 250 dollars, not that she needed it with the parasites trusting one another, it wasn't necessary for her to pay when she could just pretend to be one of them. A piece of paper with her mother's old phone number on it before she was possessed by the parasites. And finally, a golden bracelet she had been given from Matt who is now missing after he disappeared the other night. With the thought, Stella had totally forgotten the driver's rapid driving and remembered how she had warned him, yet still he had left her in the tent alone. But before she could react in any way on the outside, the taxi jolted forward once again, revealing Valley Metro beside her.

"Thank you," Stella smiled, even though she was disgusted deep inside by the parasite taxi driver, she still felt thankful that he had been in front of her while the over-weight man and the seekers chased her. With a nod from the American Indian man, Stella climbed out of the taxi and watched it leave. As soon as the taxi turned the corner, she began to wander around aimlessly. '_What am I supposed to do?_' She thought, worried sick about Matt but at the same time, knowing that the seekers know she's in Phoenix now. "I'm sorry Matt," she whispered, clenching her teeth together hard before turning and heading for the train.

**End of Chapter ONE. Review please as it gives me inspiration.**

**Chapter TWO coming soon.**


End file.
